There's Something About Cherry
by Lexywitch
Summary: Cherry Valance, a supposedly perfect Soc... But she has her insecurities, especially when it comes to Ponyboy and Dally...
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1  
  
It was a black night, dismal and dark. I walked alone along the sidewalk, and the familiar, obscenity strangled me: the thick smell of weed hung lazily in the air accompanying the sickening smell of bountiful vomit; tons of empty beer bottles littered the ground and rot the air with their putrid odor.  
  
A sudden sound made me jump; it was a drunken drawl barely intelligible, "Cherri." the voice said uncertainly. Quickly, I swirled around and spotted a completely stoned Travis Michaels clutching stupidly onto a streetlight. Dried vomit caked down his exposed chest, his pants were bloody, and his feet were bare. I cringed at his imprudence.  
  
"Cherri." he drawled again, "Bob. I saw.Bob." his voice was thick and tongue-tied. I felt an oh-too-familiar knot swell in my throat at the mention of Bob.  
  
Bob had been my boyfriend, but a while ago he'd been murdered by a greaser named Johnny Cade. Johnny was a nice kid and all, but he killed my one true love, and I can't ever forgive him for that, no matter what the circumstances.  
  
A salty tear slid down my cheek before I could stop it. I gulped trying with all my might to stop from crying. Travis looked at me blankly, and then, suddenly his eyes began to retreat into his head, and he dead fainted into an imbecilic heap.  
  
At my chance I ran, I ran as far away from Travis as possible; little did I know, I had begun to run away from Bob too.  
  
* * *  
"Hey Cherri!" called Marcia, my best friend, as she ran towards me. I was parking my apple red Corvette in the Will Rogers High School parking lot. I stepped out, an artificial smile pasted onto my face.  
  
"Hey Marcia!" I called back, my voice only a slight decibel higher than normal. I reached into my schoolbag, and grabbed my compact mirror. I flipped it open and gazed at my reflection. How mirrors lie.  
  
What I saw wasn't my true reflection: I saw a stunning girl with fiery, red-orange hair that hung swiftly down her shoulders. Her eyes were ivy green. They were minty, and could be poisonous. But they were kind, and sprayed with an outline of edgy silver. Her lips were raspberry red, and her cheeks wore a perfect, natural blush.  
Despite the elegance of the girl I saw in my reflection, I cringed, because that wasn't who I really was. Only a fake outer covering.  
  
"Cherri, did you hear about that dance coming up next Saturday?" Marcia said as she stepped beside me. That dreaded knot began to grow in my throat, and my eyes began to sting. Marcia went pale. It seemed like all happiness had been drained.  
  
"Oh. Oh Cherri! I'm so, so sorry!" Marcia wailed. I nodded, mistrusting my voice.  
  
I had remembered Bob. How we would have went to that dance together. Marcia sniffed and my mind screamed: Why are you crying!? You haven't lost a boyfriend! I should be crying! Just shut up!  
  
"No, no! Please Marcia! It's ok, I'm not hurt! Just- just some allergies is all!" I said with false cheer. Marcia wasn't fooled.  
  
"No, sorry, I'm an idiot!" she said. I shook my head. She smiled, and I smiled back, though still pained.  
  
"Well." began Marcia uncertainly, "Well guess who I bumped into in the halls the other day?" she said. I shrugged. "Ponyboy Curtis, that greaser!" she said with emphasis. I nodded vaguely. Pony wasn't really a topic I wanted to discuss now, but apparently, Marcia did.  
  
"Well anyway, he was like 'hi', and I was with Christy Mayer, and you know I couldn't say hi to a grease in front of her, so I ignored him," Marcia made a dramatic pause, "And then that kid, Johnny Cade came up behind Pony with some new girl, and was all 'Pony, don't go talking to Socs,' and they left. I was so shocked. That Cade guy had the nerve to come up to me like that!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Marcia, just leave Johnny alone. He's just a troublemaker." I said. Marcia shrugged.  
  
We began to walk into the school. A gang of greasers was sitting at one of the tables in the back of the school, and they stopped their conversation to stare and whisper at us. I knew it was about the whole "Johnny killing my boyfriend thing". It was and endless topic of gossip at our school.  
  
We stepped into class seconds after the bell rang. Mr. Von put a callused hand on his hip.  
"Sherri, Marcia. Hand in your assignments," he snarled. I felt the blood drain from my face. We had a report due on all of Newton's laws, and I'd forgotten! Marcia handed hers to him, and I shivered, empty handed.  
  
"Well Miss Valance! Think you're too cool for class, huh? How about a detention? After school, room 227!" he barked, as he thrust a detention slip onto my desk.  
  
Later that afternoon, at three o'clock, I entered the dreaded detention room. And wouldn't you know it! Sitting there his head tilted back, balancing a pencil on the bridge of his tanned nose, was Johnny Cade. He uprighted and turned around; I swear his mouth dropped to the ground. Mrs. Elton crossed her hands over her chest, and wheezed in her old voice: "Sit down, girl!" and then she strolled out of the door.  
  
A couple of other boys in the room began fidgeting, cursing, and romping; a girl began to paint her nails black.  
  
"So, uh. Cherri." said Johnny nervously, as I took a seat a couple diagonally behind him. I pursed my lips, and my jaw tightened. My heart began to pound behind my chest, and my hands began to sweat.  
  
"Johnny." I said coolly. Johnny blushed. "I just said hi," he said. I frowned. "No, you said 'so uh, Cherri'!" I said, my voice beginning to rise.  
  
Now he frowned. "For God's sake, Cherri! He had it coming!" he hissed right back. I knew Bob was coming back.  
  
"You killed my boyfriend, Johnny Cade! You-killed-him! Get that through your head!" I snarled. Johnny glared at me.  
  
"He was killing Ponyboy! He half-killed me! It was self-defense!" he growled. A lock of his long, greasy hair tumbled over his eyes. He brushed it impatiently away with his dark hand.  
  
"Listen Johnny! Just listen! Our relationship was stronger than yours and Ponyboy's! I mean, how would you feel if I killed Ponyboy?" I hissed.  
  
Johnny's eyes flickered weakly, and then burnt out; a look of sorrow slapped him. He had just put himself in my place. "Ok, Cherri!" he had begun to weep, "Ok!" he was sobbing. The other students turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" he cried, and then, so suddenly that his desk toppled over, he ran out of the room. I gaped after him.  
  
When Mrs. Elton came back to the room, she signed my detention pass and sighed. "Now where did that Cade run off?"  
  
* * *  
It was a cool evening. I had parked my car and began strolling around Homebridge Park. I kicked the crispy autumn leaves, and enjoyed the crunch crunch as I stepped on them. With my head down, I couldn't see in front of me, and I bumped straight into a girl whose face I didn't recognize.  
  
She smiled. She was actually pretty fair. Her skin was tan, kind of like Johnny's. Her hair was shiny black, not greasy; it was layered and fell to her shoulders. Her lips were pixie pink, and her face was pleasantly round.  
  
"Hi!" I said. She seemed kind of shy, with her hands jammed into her pockets. But she managed a faint hi in reply.  
  
"So, are you new to NYC?" I asked casually. She nodded. "You know, you can talk. I'm not gonna eat you or anything!" I said cheerily, more confident than I felt.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered, "I'm from Okalahoma," she flipped her hair out of her eyes and continued, "But I don't think I should be talking to you, cause I'm an East-sider, you know, a greaser?" she sighed.  
  
In total spite of my self, I laughed. I laughed her ignorance. "I'm Sherri-well everyone calls me Cherri cause of my hair-Cherri Valance, and I don't really care if you're a greaser or a Soc. I don't distribute social prejudice!" I said proudly, almost too proudly. The girl grinned an ear-to- ear grin.  
  
"Cool! I'm May-Sarah Sharpe. I've heard that Socs are mean, and cruel; and that they jump greasers for fun, and throw beer blasts, and get stoned on the street, and vandalize, and all that, but you don't seem the type, in fact, if it wasn't for your Gucci ensemble, I would have never thought you were a Soc at all!" she laughed good-naturedly. I didn't know whether to feel offended or extolled, so I just smiled my prized fake smile.  
  
"Yeah. Well, some Socs are like that but most of us are just simple kids trying to kick back and have fun," I said in a tone that would have been happy, but held a subtle hint of defense for my social class.  
  
May-Sarah's smile faltered, as if she sensed my slight offense. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that Socs or bad or anything, but." her voice trailed, and flew off with the autumn wind. I smiled and waved it away.  
  
"No, it's cool." I said, and then, faking shock, I looked at my watch, "Oh, Glory Hallelujah! It's nearly seven, my mom is gonna kill! Gotta run! Nice meeting you May-Sarah!" I said, and then sped away. In truth, my mom didn't care how late I got in, as it was Friday, and I swear May-Sarah sensed I was lying to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2  
  
"How was the sunset last night?" It was Saturday, and I was resting on the curb on Tolburn Street; the voice behind me made me jump. I turned around so quickly my neck cracked. It was Ponyboy Curtis. His hair was still bleached in some areas, but overall, it had faded back to a light brown.  
  
"It was real good," I said, looking ahead of me, at the black road, avoiding his piercing green eyes. He sat down next to me; his scent of cinnamon mingled with a scent of cigarette smoke.  
  
"I couldn't see it," he said matter-of-factly. "I was so tired yesterday, and I fell right asleep at six o'clock, and didn't wake up till seven this morning," he glanced at me, and I noticed a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He took one from his pocket, and handed it to me; then he took a lighter and lit it. I sucked in the smoke, instantly feeling calmed and relaxed.  
  
"But what I'm really here to talk to you about is Johnny," he continued. I jerked towards him, our gazes meeting. He seemed taller. We stood up, and began walking down to the Alley, so we wouldn't be heard or seen.  
  
I shook my head. "Listen Cherri," Ponyboy said, his voice no longer serene, but firm, "I talked to Johnny this morning, and now, almost three months after the incident, he sees everything through your eyes," he paused to take a long drag on his cig, and then, with his lips pursed, slowly blew out the smoke. "And Johnny is sorry, real sorry-" I cut him off.  
  
"Wait, Pony, why are you telling me? Why isn't Johnny right here apologizing?" I asked angrily. I spit the cigarette out of my mouth, and crushed it beneath my boot; then I heard a small, muffled voice say, "I am here Cherri," Johnny had just stepped out from behind a massive box, "I am sorry. So, so, sorry. And if I could do anything, I would have turned back time, and stopped killing Bob. I guess after you put the situation in my eyes, I realized that you loved him-"  
  
Ponyboy smiled, his eyes laughing, "Just like you love Trish!" he teased to Johnny. Johnny blushed redder than my hair, and slapped Ponyboy on the back, right on his bruised spot. Pony let out a sharp intake.  
  
"-Anyway, I'm sorry Cherri. Please, please forgive me, because my guilt has been haunting me, so don't think I haven't suffered!" his eyes were sorry. His inky black eyes were totally apologizing. I smiled, feeling that all I'd really wanted in the first place was a simple sorry, and I walked over to him and hugged him, and then, I kissed him on the cheek. And when I did that, he blushed redder than the desert sun. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the annual Oklahoma Buck Riding Championship, a favorite haunt of both greasers and Socs alike. Pony and Johnny had invited me, along with May-Sarah. Soda was one of the contestants, so I couldn't reject; Sodapop Curtis was the handsomest boy I'd ever seen in my life. But Dallas Winston was also a contestant, and that was the real reason I couldn't say no. Dally, though I hated him, was too much like Bob, and I think I was falling in love with him more and more each day.  
  
"Alright Cowboys and Gals," called a voice from the speakers in a thick, western accent, "Get ready! Cause up first we've got Hector Johnson, a newcomer, but he's proved he's good!" Ponyboy, Johnny, May-Sarah, and I filed into the front row, eager to watch the contest. Pony and Johnny sat in the middle, I to Pony's right, and May-Sarah to Johnny's left. We almost looked like couples.  
  
Hector Johnson was a good rider, and lasted two minutes and twenty- seven seconds on the buck. Next up was a man named Gregory Shard, who lasted only a minute and a half, then a woman named Henrietta Thompson, who, surprisingly, lasted four minutes and fifty-two seconds- a record. Soda was next. He bravely saddled the romping buck, and sat, clutching for his life, steady for five minutes and thirty-five seconds! The newest record.  
  
When he walked out of the pen, he had a look of victory on his face; he was glistening with sweat, which made him look all the more handsome. After Soda was Tim Shepard, who lasted only three minutes and eight seconds, then about three Socs, who all lasted under three minutes, and finally, Dally.  
  
He walked proudly into the pen, jumped onto the buck and sat firm for five minutes and twenty-nine seconds. The crowd gasped with eagerness as they watched him nearly beat the champion, Soda.  
  
It was a fun tournament, and by the end of it, Pony, Johnny, May- Sarah and I had yelled ourselves hoarse. It was about three o'clock when it ended, and we all went to the Homebridge Park, where they were having a barbeque, as tradition required.  
  
Ponyboy led us to a table where Soda sat, gleaming with pride and perspiration, wearing his gold medal around his neck shamelessly.  
  
"Congratulations, Sodapop!" cried Pony, "Yeah, good goin, buddy!" agreed Johnny. Trish-Ann smiled at him, "Yeah, you squashed the competition!" she said excitedly. "Totally! You were great Soda!" I joined in.  
  
Darry came up behind Soda and slapped his back, "Great job Soda! Man, Dally's gonna be mad!" he laughed. I smiled.  
  
And then came Dally, strutting towards Soda like he was king, tugging at his silver medal.  
  
He was about to say something to Soda, probably a rude comment, when he saw me. His eyes widened. I have to admit, I looked pretty nice in my pale yellow sundress. It was outlined with ruffles, and flared when I walked.  
  
"Cherri?!" he said half shocked half amused. "Why if it isn't the little Soc, Cherri-what's-your-name!" He tilted his head back and laughed cruelly. I felt my heart jolt. Why was he teasing me?  
  
"Good Lord Dally, shut-up will you? And if you've come to taunt Soda, you'd best retreat, cause he beat you, fair-and-square!" I said angrily, putting my hands on my hips. He gaped at me, and I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking the same thing: "No one talks to Dally like that".  
  
Dally had begun to blush, and then he swirled on his heel and stormed away. May-Sarah looked scared, "Cherri, he ain't gonna hurt you or anything, is he?" she asked worriedly. Soda answered for me and shook his head, "Nah! There ain't nothing to be scared of! Dally won't ever hurt Cherri." he looked at me with a goofy expression pasted onto his face, "He's too much in love with her."  
  
Then, it was all silence. We were all staring at Soda in shock. He shrugged. "I ain't joking," his voice turned serious, "That's all he's been talking about lately, 'Cherri Valance, that Soc', and 'I wonder if Cherri's gotta guy yet'. Now if that ain't love, someone slap me in the face."  
  
Out of air, Two-bit and Steve had appeared, and they were gaping as well, almost on the ground with silent laughter. Darry's eyes were wide, Pony had this amazed and amused look, Johnny looked blank and dazed, like he'd been hit with a club, and May-Sarah looked oblivious to the situation.  
  
It was I who broke the silence: "What are you saying exactly Sodapop Curtis?" I questioned, my voice hinting bemusement. Soda rolled his eyes at me, "I'm saying he likes you, dig?"  
  
If it weren't for Darry catching me, I would have fainted clear to the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4  
  
"Cherri?" I revived a few minutes later, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Cherri?" May-Sarah asked softly. I smiled at her. I was still in Darry's arms. For a moment I felt like I belonged there, and then I stood up.  
  
Two-bit looked shocked, like the amazing revelation and my fainting were too much for him to handle. Steve just looked confused and stupid. Pony was laughing.  
  
"Man what a couple! So tell us Cherri, how do you feel about Dally?" quizzed Ponyboy, a gleeful glint in his eye.  
  
I blushed-a blush hardly distinguishable from my hair. Johnny smiled. "Ooh-la-la! Do I smell love?" he teased.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on! Just drop it!" and surprisingly, they did.  
  
A while later, Johnny, Pony, May-Sarah and I stayed behind at the park to watch the sunset. Our Mistake. None of us-including me- knew the Socs were gonna stay behind to have an after party, and when they found us, we were scared.  
  
"Soooo, even after they kill your guy, you still hang out with this greasy trash?" snarled Carl Fern, glaring at me. He smelled faintly of beer, and I wondered if he'd been drinking.  
  
And then a whole group of Socs surrounded us: Christy Meyer's boyfriend, Harrison Dran, Jesse Jackson, the toughest guy around, Travis Michaels, who smelled like weed, and Richie Bliton. Carl reached into his back pocket, and flicked out a switchblade. It was real big-and deadly sharp. I heard May-Sarah gasp, and saw her grab Johnny's arm. I noticed she was wearing a ring, the cheap kind you can get for fifty cents at the grocery vendor.  
  
Abruptly, Ponyboy lurched, socking Carl in the face; Carl's hands flew to his bloody nose. He tripped over his own feet and stumbled to the ground. Johnny kicked him a couple in the head. Jesse, big and broad hurtled towards Pony and Johnny, who held their fists taut; with an agile kick and a clever punch, Jesse found himself on the ground.  
  
Travis, who was high, began to perspire, and his reflexes weren't kicking in, so when Johnny ran smack into him, he fell right to the ground. Harrison and Richie looked scared, but threw a few punches. Johnny's nose started to bleed, and Pony had to pause to clutch his stomach.  
  
But they recovered quickly. May-Sarah and I watched quietly from behind a few trees, May-Sarah having this dead, pale look on her face; I could tell she wasn't real used to this. I was wrong.  
  
As the boys fought on, May-Sarah began to talk. ".Fights." she murmured, ".The reason my brother is dead." tears began to stream down her face, "The reason my mother hates me. I remind her of him." her face was buried in her hands, and her voice was hardly audible, ".the reason she beats me." she sniffled, ".the reason I'm here." she was sobbing desperately. She continued, ".And now, Johnny's getting his ass beat." she lifted her head up and gazed at me, ".he's getting beat by a gang of Socs." her icy gaze pierced me, ".the same Socs you said were cool." and then she stomped her foot and ran into the fight.  
  
She sped like a bullet, slamming into Richie, the only standing remain of the Socs. When Richie fell to the ground, she took Johnny's hand and the two of them ran off together, right into the fading sun. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5  
  
Pony and I ran right out the park, and over to the Vacant Lot that was complete greaser territory.  
  
"Where'd Johnny and Trish go?" I asked Pony curiously. He shook his head. "Don't know," he replied simply. We slumped onto the ground. "That was a scary fight, huh, Pony?" I asked. He nodded emphatically.  
  
I sighed, "I thought after the rumble the Socs would chill- I guess I was wrong." I sighed again, but Pony smiled.  
  
"Well they have laid off some; we get jumped only occasionally, but they ain't as brutal as they used to be," he smiled. I smiled back. He was so comforting.and he was pretty good looking too.  
  
I leaned towards him, resting my head on his shoulder. "You're a good kid Pony, a real good kid." he ran his fingers through my hair, and then lifted my chin.  
  
"How much of a kid am I now?" he asked slyly, and then moved closer to me, until our lashes were touching; and then, we were drawn into a firm embrace.  
  
It wasn't until then that I realized the truth: Ponyboy. It was Pony I loved. Not Dally, not Bob.  
  
Ponyboy Curtis. He was the one. I resettled my head onto his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me. Suddenly, I felt that the blown out flame in my heart was rekindled by Ponyboy; Bob was almost a memory of the past. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6  
  
"Where have you been?" Marcia scolded me as we exchanged books at our lockers. I shook my head. "Nowhere." my answer trailed. Marcia tapped her red shoe. "Puhh-leese. I've tried calling you all weekend; your mom said you were out,"  
  
I looked at her and opened my mouth, but closed it just as quickly; Christy Meyer had come swerving around the corner. She looked shocked.  
  
"Hey Christy!" I called cheerfully. She looked at me like dirt on her spotless shoes. My smile faded.  
  
"Don't talk to me, greaser!" she snapped. Marcia gasped. Christy marched right up to me, until we were nose-to-nose.  
  
"I've seen you hanging out with those greasers! I saw you kissing that greaser-kid at that Lot!" she spat. She glared at me, and then continued walking, leaving all behind her staring at me.  
  
Marcia's eyes widened. "No!" she gasped. "Ponyboy?!" she ran her hand through her hair. "Are you serious? What about Bob? And Pony's only fifteen! A whole year and a half younger than you!" she cried. I winced.  
  
I looked down at my feet. I heard Marcia sigh. Then, with a sharp bang of her locker, she was pulled into the wave of high school students, leaving me alone at my locker, torn between pride and love.  
  
* * *  
I lay in the Vacant Lot, my hands resting under my head, gazing up at the stars. I heard the soft padding of footsteps beside me. I looked up into Dally's face. I blushed, though it was hardly distinguishable through the night's veil of interminable darkness. His eyes glowed.  
  
I sat up sharply. "What?" I hissed, remembering our first encounter, the way he'd been so rude.  
  
He smiled. But it wasn't one of his mischievous smiles. It was actually a pretty nice smile.  
  
I gazed at him expectantly, though my heart began to melt. "Cherry," he began hoarsely. He offered a hand and pulled me to my feet. I brushed the dirt off of my back.  
  
"Cherry, I, well, It's hard for me to say this, but, I." he stopped abruptly, and stared up at the sky, avoiding my piercing eyes.  
  
"Cherry I. I like you." he gasped. He pulled his face down, and our eyes connected. I whimpered, dropping my gaze.  
  
"What?" he asked softly, lifting my chin as Ponyboy had. He pulled me close to him, and I felt like I was back in Bob's arms. But then, I pulled away.  
  
"I'm. Dally. I'm really sorry. But." I looked into his penetrating, glowing eyes. A look of disconsolation crawling across his face. I took a sharp breath.  
  
"I. It's Ponyboy, Dally." I prayed he understood me. My prayer was confirmed when a look of utmost hatred slashed his face. His gentle eyes froze, his fluffy smile hardened. I winced. Brutally, he grabbed my wrists.  
  
"So you'll choose Pony over me huh?" he growled, his eyes now competing with those of an eccentric maniac.  
  
My eyes widened in shock. "Dally, I--, It was. Pony, he." I gasped, subtle hints of fear hidden in my voice. Dally glared at me and dropped my wrist; they fell like heavy lead.  
  
"Oh don't you worry Cherry, Ponyboy will be just as Bob is. A memory." and then, he vanished into the darkness. I fell to my knees as my tears began to flow, just as rain began to drizzle from the midnight sky. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7  
  
I woke up wincing as the sun gentle yet fierce rays blinded me. I sat up, looking around. I wasn't at my house.  
  
"Morning Cherry!" called Soda. I was on the couch of the Curtis living room. The smell of chocolate wafted about the room. Ponyboy, dressed only in jeans, his hair on end, came lagging into the room. He gazed at me for a moment, and then, finally realizing I was there, he jumped.  
  
"Hi Cherry," he yawned. Soda grinned at him, a crazy grin, which only made Pony grin as well.  
  
"You dropped by last night Cherry," said Darry, appearing out of nowhere, smelling like strong aftershave, his hair wet and slick.  
  
"You were sopping," he continued, "And then, you took a shower, and stumbled onto the couch," he sighed. "Said something about Dally or whatever." hi sentence trailed.  
  
Ponyboy jerked towards me. I shook my head the slightest, and then stood up, stretching.  
  
"Maybe I should go." I said, but Soda rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Valance! Are you denying Sodapop Curtis's famous chocolate cake?" he said happily. I smiled reluctantly. "Oh alright." I said, as Ponyboy pulled out an extra chair for me.  
  
A while later, Two-Bit and Johnny came barging into the house, followed by. Dally. I gulped. Dally grinned maliciously at me.  
  
"Why if it isn't that red-head little Soc." he said cruelly. I moved closer to Ponyboy. Once more, an evil smile crept across Dally's face.  
  
"What? Seeking protection from your little boyfriend , you whore?" he snarled. I gasped, my eyes flickering with anger.  
  
He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Ponyboy. Ponyboy gasped. "Dally," he said shakily, "Put the gun down." Dally glared at him. "I don't take orders." Everything stopped. Johnny lurched at Dally, who only pushed him back.  
  
Darry, tried to punch Dally, but before he even moved, Dally had pulled the trigger.  
  
"Ponyboy! NO!!!!!!!" I cried, tears falling freely. Ponyboy clutched his stomach where the bullet had hit him, falling into a faint.  
  
All I could remember of that morning were the sounds of Dally's evil laughter, and the screeching of sirens, and then I blacked out, only this time, there was no one there to catch me. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Ponyboy?" I whispered. Ponyboy remained stationary. My tears bean to drop onto his face. I stroked his cheek. Quietly, the hospital nurse stepped in. I swirled around to look at her. A condolatory smile wiped her face.  
  
"He your little brother?" she asked softly. I glanced at her, sniffling. I couldn't bring myself to say he was my boyfriend, as he Idid/I look a couple of years younger than me, so I silently nodded. She walked towards me, wiping the tears off of my face.  
  
"Now don't you cry," she said, "He'll be just fine, I told your other two brothers, Darryl, and what's his name, Sodapop?--that the bullet didn't kill him. It just weakened him. He'll be outta' here faster than you can blink." She smiled. I smiled back at her, leaning down to kiss Ponyboy gently on the cheek.  
  
As I walked back out, Soda, Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve came hurtling in. I heard the nurse sigh.  
  
"I talked to your sister," she said to either Darry or Soda. I laughed when Soda replied, "We don't got a sister."  
  
I saw May-Sarah rushing in through the main door. She was panting. "Hi May!" I said gleefully. She looked at me as one does to a maniac.  
  
"Are you high!?" she inquired wildly. I shook my head. "Glory! Pony's dying and you're Ismiling/I?" I shook my head again.  
  
"He's gonna be Ok, May! He's gonna be Ok!!!" I laughed. May's face erupted into smiles. She whooped, oblivious to the several heads that had turned to stare at her.  
  
"Yes!" she cried. She pulled my arm, and, ignoring the nurse's shouts, we ran to Pony's ward.  
  
"Hey guys." a weak gasp greeted us. It was Ponyboy! I squeaked with glee. "IPonyboy/I!!" I cried. However, the nurse put a hand up.  
  
"Alright, who are you? You ain't Ponyboy's sister, are you?" she hissed, expecting me to nod in cowardice. My smile didn't so much as falter.  
  
"No! I'm his girlfriend!" I said. Ponyboy smiled. ".Sister." he gasped, "That's funny."  
  
The nurse laughed, and then walked out of the room. "May!" cried Johnny, rushing forward to hug her. She blushed. "Hey Johnny, hey guys!" she said cheerfully. The gang smiled. Ponyboy grinned weakly. I noticed that Darry was leaning against the wall, panting, his eyes closed. Perspiration slid freely down his face.  
  
"Darry, are you Ok?" I asked. He nodded to the ceiling. Soda breathed deeply. "Just anxiety. We almost lost Ponyboy." he said.  
  
Darry suddenly looked at me. "Cherry," he said, "Dally shot Ponyboy. Have you got any idea why?" he asked curiously. I began to shiver.  
  
"Yeah." I said nervously. Suddenly, the room got quiet, and every pair of eyes was on me.  
  
"Dally's a psychopath." I muttered to the tile floor. "He said he'd kill Ponyboy if I rejected him." I said. Darry gasped.  
  
"You know," he said, "Dally's been a little out there lately," he continued, "Maybe he's been sniffin' the weeds." Darry's sentence trailed. I shrugged, still murmuring to the pearly white floor. Ponyboy shattered the deafening silence that followed Darry's shocking revelation.  
  
"Who cares? So Dally's a nutcase." I jerked my head towards him. "Ponyboy!" I gasped, "He nearly killed you!" I cried. Ponyboy shook his head. "I don't care! I'm alive, and that's why I'm happy." Everything went silent as we all stared at Ponyboy. "I mean," he continued, "I could have died."  
  
A smile began to form on my lips, and I was slapped with comprehensive gratitude. Ponyboy Iwas/I alive. I ran to his bed and dropped to my knees so we were face to face. I leaned forward, and delicately kissed him, a kiss lighter than butterfly wings; a kiss with an air hardly distinguishable from the weight of my heart. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ponyboy was released the next day. To celebrate, he and I ditched school to hike up to the hills. It was a beautiful day, and I vaguely wondered what Marcia was thinking about me. But I pushed the thought of her and her socially prejudicing friends away from my thoughts.  
  
"Cherry. Look! Gosh, the lake is sure pretty." Pony's green eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun. He looked so young. So innocent. And then a horrid thought struck my mind. Ponyboy was too young. Soda. Soda. Soda's name blurred my mind like and unbidden meditation, and I found myself pining for Soda, not sweet, innocent Ponyboy.  
  
"Cherry?" he asked lightly. I had been staring into space, my mouth slightly agape. I turned slowly towards him. "You know," I began, my mouth suddenly feeling dry, "Ponyboy, I'm not feeling too good. Do you mind if we go back." My sentence hung.  
  
Ponyboy looked crestfallen, but his expression was hesitantly replaced by concern. "Yeah, sure." he said. I smiled gratefully.  
  
As we hiked down, it happened. Delusions began to overtake me, and I felt myself swirling, and then, I was in Bob's arms.. It's just that. I no longer wanted to be in Bob's arms. He was truly, only a memory, and then in a thrice, the swirling, black shadows of unconsciousness lured me into their grasps.  
  
"You ok Cherry?" Soda's face was hazy, staring directly above me. Grass prickled my back. My eyes looked straight into his blurry face, and steadily he became solid. His hands clutched my arms. I jerked up, barely avoiding knocking his forehead.  
  
"Yeah." I gasped, my voice sounding hoarse and unsure. Ponyboy stood behind him, white-faced and shivering. Soda took a deep breath and grinned another of his insane grins. I felt my lips begin to curl, and soon I was smiling as well. Ponyboy shoved him aside and grabbed my hands. I could barely contain my annoyance, but I kept a straight face.  
  
I grabbed my hands away from him. "I'm fine." I said sincerely. I stood up, brushing the grass off my backside. Ponyboy looked stunned. I sighed and closed my eyes, and reached out a trembling hand to pat Ponyboy on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm ok, kid, I'm ok." I said to him, staring right into his green blue eyes. I guess that's when my meaning hit him, and boy did it slap him hard. He was but a child, I, nearly a woman. His shoulders slumped in defeat, and he turned sullenly around, dragging slowly away. Soda stared after Pony. He didn't understand what had just occurred.  
  
"Well, you ok Miss Cherry?" he said cheerily to replace the moment of absolute silence. I nodded, feeling a weight press down upon my heart; but I did what I had to do.  
  
Soda smiled and stepped closer to me, so that his face was directly above mine. "I said, you ok Miss Cherry?" he grinned. I blushed. And that's when his face came down, and his lips were on mine; my emotions were a dizzy mix of crazy emotions. I was kissing Sodapop Curtis! And I couldn't help the nagging feeling writhing in my stomach that I wasn't doing the right thing. 


	10. Chapter 10 END

I had to go to school the next day; my mother was lost in paranoia and her once perfectly thick and wavy hair was frizzled and stringy from all the anxious finger raking she'd been doing. She was extremely annoyed with me, at the same time worried. When I came home for the first time in quite a while, right after I kissed Soda, her face was paper white, her jaw locked, and her lips a tight, dry line stretching across her face.  
  
"Where in iGod's/i name have you been young lady?" my mother spat. I shrugged, taking a move to brush past her, but she stood up out of chair at an unimaginable speed and crossed my path. She towered me by a head, and anger was scrawled freely about her face.  
  
"It's been four damn days! Do you know how damn worried I was about you? Do you know how many times I called the police? But oh, no! Miss Sherri Valance is too good to come home or at the very, very least call her poor, worried mother! Miss Valance can do anything just because she's a spoilt--" my mom paused and slapped my face. It stung like fiery hell. I gasped in pain, and my hand flew towards my burning face. A tear slid down my cheek.  
  
"A damn spoilt brat!" my mother shrieked. She was crying now, her voice shrill and high. Her tears poured freely, and she slapped me again, but this time it was more of a meek tap. To my great surprise, she had me in a tight hug within a second.  
  
"Oh, Sherri! God I've missed you! I love you honey! I never want to lose you!" and then I was crying to. My hair was wet, my clothes damp with salty tears.  
  
"Mommy!" I said, crying like a child, "Oh, Mother!" and we remained in the wet, teary hug for a long while, she stroking my hair, I clinging to her with dear life. I was done. Done with the greasers. They had inflated me with evil.  
  
At that moment I was a little rich girl once more, free of pain and agony, free of guns and violence; free of everything. It felt as though a giant weight had lifted from my soul, and I felt as light as air. I was a Soc. Everything I was meant to be.  
  
* * *  
"I hear you're done with those terrible greasers," Marcia slammed her locker beside me, a wide smile pasted on her face. I nodded like a happy child. Marcia sighed.  
  
"Good job, Cherry!" she said, "You're better than that. I know you are." She said; then she hugged me like a best friend should, and we walked to class together.  
  
Of course, being absent for a while, I was totally lost in school, which landed me a sincere detention.  
  
"And don't you come back 'til all your work is done with!" my English teacher's shrill voice rang in my ears as I walked to the dreaded detention, room 227. Cautiously, I opened the door, and wouldn't you know it. Sitting there, balancing a pencil on the bridge of his freckled nose, was Ponyboy Curtis. I gasped.  
  
"Why, Ponyboy!" I said. He turned to face me, a scowl written on his lips. "Don't talk to me, Sherri Valance," he said, "After all, I'm just a greaser, and you're an almighty Soc." And with that he turned around, his back to me forever.  
  
I was a lost girl, torn between the friends I loved, and the world I'd always known. It was then that it struck me: for the rest of my forsaken life, I'd be ridiculed by the only people I'd ever loved; tormented, by my heart's desires. If only I'd known. If only I'd known. 


End file.
